The past decade has witnessed a massive expansion of live web simulcast services in the field of advertisement-based broadcasting and cable networking systems. One of various examples of such live web simulcast services is providing video-on-demand (VOD) content by a content provider system to a multichannel video program distributor (MVPD) when demanded by a viewer via a traditional cable set-top box with limited bandwidth and resources. For such content delivery, the content provider system encodes the VOD content at a specific bitrate, such as mezzanine bitrate, and decides a specific format, such as “C3” VOD, according to a programming schedule.
In certain scenarios, the content provider system may be required to re-encode the VOD content at appropriate high definition (HD) or standard definition (SD) formats. Further, files, for example, asset distribution interface (ADI) metadata that accompanies the VOD content, may be required to be reprocessed by a third party to redistribute the VOD content as a high priority pitch to the MVPDs. Such re-encoding and pitching process may increase the overall cost and time to get the VOD content live on the MVPDs' VOD systems. This time period corresponds to a duration when a large portion of the C3 viewing (refers to delayed viewing of live content by a certain duration, such as 75 Hours for example) takes place and thus, results in costing the content provider rating points and therefore a loss in revenue generated from advertisements. Thus, there is a need for a dynamic VOD content assets generating system that can reduce the cost and speed up the delivery of the VOD content from the content provider to the MVPDs associated with traditional VOD distribution systems while maintaining appropriate content rights.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.